Midnight Walker
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: A Chlark fic. Please r & r the rest of Chapter 8 is up! 23/03/2011 . Angst/suicidal themes.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville Novel

Midnight Walker:

Summary: Just before Chloe's mother died, she whispered a secret, something that is haunting her- _"No matter where you go, I have control over you." _Chloe is still hurt by the event when she was deemed insane, are the frightening nightmares about to push her over the edge?

Rating: This is rated R for adult and sexual themes. There may be some coarse language.

Season: Repeating scenes from season five, but after the end of season six 'progeny' after her mother goes back into her catatonic state.

****

Chapter One: I am within you

Chloe Sullivan tossed and turned in her king sized bed, the white sheets draped over her body, the dark night sky shining on her pale skin. Sweat built up on her forehead as she panted, her movement became frantic and then Chloe sat up instantly. Trying to catch her breath, she let her lungs inhale the fresh cool night air and her eyes take in her surroundings.

No, she was not in a hospital bed, no revoltingly clean sheets that seemed sterile and cold, and no nurses fretting over poor sick Chloe- nothing. Nothing but silence, which in Chloe's own mind seemed frightening and strange, after all, she thought, wasn't that tap broken downstairs? Am I mean to be hearing a dripping symphony all night long? She wondered all these things as she stood up shakily. Her knees knocked nervously and her feet lightly tapped on the Talon's tiles.

Maybe, I need a walk? Chloe wondered, she threw her bulky jacket over her body and slipped on a pair of old strappy sandals that were by her bedroom door. Chloe walked out of the Talon's closed environment into the refreshing clear air of the open night sky. Kansas Smallville was very beautiful at night; the dark blue sky spread across the homes in the distance. Blanketing each house like a velvet bedspread, the cool air invigorating and uncontaminated, unlike the normally contaminated air from the pollution in Metropolis…

Chloe made her way past the many shops that had closed down for the night and headed into the cornfields up ahead, that lead towards the Kent farm and of course Clark Kent, Kansas' farm boy. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care… All she knew is that she needed time alone, alone to think and breathe. Last year's encounter with Gretchen left a scar of darkness and pain that she couldn't conceal, and with her mother gone…she was alone. She walked in the rain that had just begun to pour and stood for a minute- completely still. She let the water drench her as if for a moment she couldn't feel a thing, the coldness filled through her clothes as she trudged along.

***

Twenty minutes later completely soaked to the skin, she was entering the familiar barn where she spent most of her days. Chloe didn't think, she just walked in, the soles of her shoes slippery and sliding along the drenched grass. She walked fully into the barn and found her way into Clark's loft…she looked around somewhat frightened, as if she was in a trance. Sighing quietly, she realized there was no sign of Clark. She didn't know why she came all this way if she didn't want him to find her. Maybe, she did…the question was entirely her own speculation or maybe even a subconscious way for her brain to find out why… Why was she feeling this way, so deeply depressed and cold? She flopped down onto the worn lounge suite that was tattered and torn from its time. Then she saw something glimmering in the distance…scissors. Without even registering the cruel sharpness of them, she pressed down on her wrists and cut a layer of skin with them. She pressed down harder, blood begin to seep through the wound. She dug in a little deeper as if she was trying to find an answer, suddenly blood oozed violently from the cut and she passed out cold, on the lounge suite. The scissors had fallen from her hands and managed to bounce of the lounge and get lost under a nearby table.

***

Clark rose this morning bright and early, he dressed, came downstairs and made himself breakfast. He was taking a generous sip of orange juice when the cordless phone rang. He placed the glass down and walked towards the phone. He saw the caller ID and smiled lightly.

"Hi Lois," Clark said sighing, she only moved out a week ago and she already wanted something. He knew he would never understand Lois Lane, but then she caught him off guard.

"Clark," Lois said quite urgently, she sounded out of breath and nervous. Clark's eyebrows furrowed, knit in concern.

"Lois?" he repeated as she sniffled, "What's wrong?" His heart was thudding in chest and Lois cleared her throat.

"Clark, I'm worried about Chlo," Lois began trying to sound even. Clark checked his father's wristwatch. Four-thirty, he grumbled. He was a morning person but why Lois would call so early was beyond him. "…and…" Lois' voice continued to break even though she tried not to let it. That caught Clark out, suddenly, he was concerned. Chloe was always doing something, writing, typing or, getting another coffee…

"Clark, I sent Chloe three voice mail messages." Lois pressed on, "…her phone is off. Since when does Chloe ever turn her phone off?" Lois composed herself and spoke again before Clark could get a word in.

"Did you-"

"Yes. I checked with Lana, she's not there." Lois sighed, "Clark, I think she should see someone. I know she's not like her mother but—"

"Lois." Clark cut in rather upset Lois was losing faith over her cousin's sanity. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's just out late investigating."

"I hope you're right, Smallville." Lois paused as Clark began to realize Lois was calming down again. He smiled relieved. Lois sighed again.

"Let me know when you see her."

"I will. Bye Lois." Clark hung the phone up and headed for the barn. It wasn't like Chloe to just disappear, but then again this was Chloe. He felt a stab of guilt, remembering he was supposed to be looking out for her. Her mother has just gone back into a catatonic state. How could he _be _so stupid?

Clark walked into his barn and began lifting hay bails; he tossed them to one side. Suddenly, he felt the urge to go up to his loft. His hairs were standing up on his back and he felt anxious. Rubbing his hands together, he walked up the staircase. The wood creaked as he made his way up.

Clark stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chloe out cold on his lounge. He wanted to run and wake her up, but he decided to quietly investigate. What was she doing here? They saw each other a week ago. Okay, two weeks ago, Clark reminded himself.

What happened? He wondered as he stood a foot away from her. Suddenly he spotted the glint of scissors. He bent down and picked them up, his eyes wide with alarm. Crimson blood on the very tips of the scissors shone in the bright sunrise. Upright he studied Chloe, his eyes moving back and forth from the scissors to her. Curious, he gently placed the scissors on a nearby table and stalked toward Chloe. Her head was lying on the arm of the lounge and her body was motionless, apart from the rise and fall of her breathing pattern. Clark squatted and brushed an affectionate hand through her tangled hair, smiling. He noticed Chloe's breathing change, he backed away once upright and caught a glimpse of something rather disturbing. He walked again toward her, this time he gently turned her over, only to find crimson blood on his fingertips. Alarmed, without thinking her grabbed her wrist and found his answer. The blood oozed from the wound and spilt down her arm. He held her wrist firmly completely consumed by panic, rage and disbelief.

***

When Chloe came to, she could hear a tap running nearby. Sitting up, she tried to register where she was. She looked down at one wrist and found it was covered by a thick white bandage. Wondering what the hell had happened, she shifted her body weight barely placing her feet on the ground when a figure started back at her. His eyes were filled with distress, resentment and trepidation.

"Why, Chloe?"

Chloe whirled her head around and saw the one person she never wanted to see when she looked this bad and broken. Chloe blinked the tears back and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Clark," Chloe chirped brightly as she pretended to yawn, "Well…" she stretched her arms, a smile across her features. "…I must have fallen asleep here…"

"Chloe, don't lie to me." Clark said his voice clipped, he was really, really pissed and Chloe knew it. But there was a hint of remorse in his voice too. Chloe couldn't bear too look at his piercing stare, the tears would soon fall and she didn't want him to see them.

"Listen Clark, we will have to put a raincheck on this conversation. I am really late for the Planet…" Chloe said standing up but Clark stood in her way, his eyes stern.

"You're not going anywhere." He looked like stone, Chloe's heart was thudding when she heard Clark speak in that tone. Cold, clipped, and utterly pissed.

"You can't stop me," Chloe said trying to push past him, Clark grabbed her wrist within a split second; he didn't grip her hard but enough to stop her dead in her tracks. He looked straight into her eyes,

"Chloe," His voice was dangerously grave, his eyes turned soft as he tried to keep his temper. "You _can't _fight this; just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing!" Chloe snapped pulling her wrist out of his grip so fast she felt her skin sting. "Just leave me alone," Chloe mumbled trying to stalk away from him.

"Chloe, I _have_ left you _alone_ for _weeks- days _even!" his voice rising by the minute. The more he spoke the angrier and hurt he felt.

"I have left messages on your phone. Tons. You think I am _just_ going to leave you alone?!"

Clark was yelling now his mind reliving this morning's horror. The words rushed out his mouth before he could stop them.

"I have sat here _every_ night wondering_ what _I would say to you," Clark admitted walking closer to Chloe. His feet came close and she walked backwards.

"Planning _how_ to help you… How I could _save_ you…"

"Clark, I don't _need_ saving!" Chloe snapped as Clark finally snapped. He had enough now. This was too much he was getting seriously enraged.

"Chloe, stop lying to me! I found you passed out in my loft- bleeding. Chloe, I have lost a _lot _of people in my life, and I am _not _about to lose you!"

"You're not going to lose me! You don't have complete ownership of me!" Chloe snapped as she hurriedly grabbed her things. Clark grabbed her arm.

"Chloe, _don't _do this." Clark said firmly resting a platonic hand on her shoulder. He turned to her, his eyes gentle. "Let me in."

Chloe turned to Clark, her eyes blazing with exasperation. "Why _should _I let you in?" she demanded her voice filled with antagonism, "…you never let me in…Clark I have waited for_ too_ long for that..." She sniffled, tears beginning to fall as she walked towards the front door.

"It's time for _this _reporter to hang up her coat." Chloe swung the door open and slammed it with an almighty thud. Rain began to fall as she walked out into the early morning shower. Clark composed himself before opening the door. He wanted to rip it off its hinges, he wanted to grab Chloe and force her to tell him what's wrong. Instead, he calmly opened the door and watched Chloe walk out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reflection and preoccupation

***

Chloe walked into the Talon apartment, her clothes soaked like a second skin as she shoved the key in the lock. Pushing open the door, Chloe sighed. She didn't mean to upset Clark like that, but something was going on. Something _had _been going on since Gretchen possessed her, since her mother controlled her. She wanted to know what it was. Why she kept having flashes of the past, why she kept feeling so dreary and ghostly. Why she lost the sparkle in her personality. She wanted to know it all.

***

Chloe typed away on her keyboard; letters flashing upon the screen instantly with her speedy fingers jabbing keys. She stared at the screen in a zombie-like trance, engrossing all the strange facts and details that were displayed on her reasonably sized laptop screen. Bitting her lower lip, she scrolled down with her cursor, her finger eagerly scrolling as her mind consumed the information in minutes. Frustrated with her long winded confusion, she continued delving deeper and deeper into pages of possession and mind games. Her mind was hungry as she absorbed the information like water through a sponge. A loud beeping was heard from her mobile phone, exasperated, she ignored the beeping and hurriedly typed more keywords into a Google search-engine. The phone continued ringing, drumming her bitten nails on her keyboard, she debated whether or not to answer the call. Giving in, she checked the caller ID.

_Clark._

Chloe realized somewhat annoyed and somewhat flattered. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She tossed the phone on the carpet beneath her bed she was laying on, and continued her research. Chloe typed until her fingers ached and printed off several pages in relation to her discoveries. Leafing through them, she gave up frustrated and tossed them all into her plastic bin.

***

_I love you, you know."_

_Clark's voice was sweet and soft like he had only realized what love…lust was. He held Chloe's body to his, holding her tightly- protecting her. Chloe was limp in his muscular arms, her head lying on his chest. The feel of soft cotton on her neck overwhelmed her. She smiled up at him before they leaned in for a kiss…_

***

Chloe blinked several times realizing she had fallen asleep on her laptop; closing it, she padded off to the bathroom, undressed and ran herself a nice hot bath. She caught a glance at her body in the mirror, her hair was lank, dirty and dull; her cheeks sunken and pale, her legs slender and white. Chloe touched her tummy, ribcage and then her back, it all felt worn and swollen. Tiredly, she slipped underneath the water and laid her head back; closing her eyes for only a moment, the water still running, filling the bath with its warm water…

"_Clark…I'm so scared…" Chloe spoke her voice soft and etched with emotional distress._

"_Hey, I'm right here." Clark reassured placing his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Chloe continued walking down the isle her heart hammering. Clark slid his hand to hold her waist. Warmness spread through her body, sizzling like an electrical current. _

"_You'll be okay,"_

_Chloe continued walking on, waling up the isle, she spotted Jimmy. He was clad in a suit, tie and a cheeky grin._

"_Are you ready for this," he said as he squeezed her hand, Chloe turned her head back to Clark. He was her best friend, her rock… and her whole support system._

"_Yes," she grinned, Jimmy tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her to toward him. Suddenly, her throat closed, her words got caught in her throat and she was falling off her feet. _

"_Chloe,"_

_Various voices yelled around her, she was on the floor, she couldn't breathe, water was filling her lungs somehow, and she choking to speak. Strangled coughs came out her throat._

"_Chloe?" Clark's voice called, he was rushing over towards her, Chloe's eyes were open but she couldn't stop coughing._

"_Chloe, breathe!" Clark insisted kneeling beside her, his hands trying to steady her as if she might fall._

"_Chloe come on, breathe." He repeated firmly, water filled her lungs as she coughed struggling for oxygen. Chloe kept wheezing barely being able to breathe._

"_CHLOE!"_

_***_

"Come on Chloe! Don't…die…on…me…" Clark demanded as he pumped Chloe's stomach with a fast steady rhythm. "C'mon!"

Chloe was lying on the cold tiles in the Talon bathroom, her hair dripping, her wet naked body barely covered by a woolly towel. Clark was performing CPR on her. He pumped her stomach repeatedly his expression grave. Suddenly Chloe's eyes flung open, she was gasping breath and retched water repeatedly. Her chest heaved with sharp breaths; her eyes fluttering as she slowly came down to earth. Chloe blinked and registered where she was… The bathroom tiles of the talon cold on her naked frame, a woollen towel covering her just after her head. And then…warmth, another heartbeat right next to hers. She felt a warm hand supporting her neck, grasping tendrils of her golden wet hair.

"Clark…" she breathed surprised her heart thumping so loud she was sure Clark could hear every beat. Clark gently pulled Chloe into his arms as she wept on his shirt, though half naked and freezing- she didn't care. For some reason she just needed a good cry-right here and now. Clark held Chloe tight in his arms as if he was afraid if he didn't, she would disappear into thin air.

"Chloe," he said affectionately as he stroked her head, "Chloe," Clark breathed in the sweet smell of her fragrant hair and held her small body in his arms. Chloe sniffled into Clark's shirt and muffled sorry. Clark lifted his head and moved Chloe's chin so she was staring into his blue eyes.

"Don't be, you're okay now." He replied kissing the top of her head, "You're okay." He repeated those words at least another four times because…he couldn't believe how _damn _close he came to losing Chloe. She could have drowned in that water…the dark circles proved she was sleep deprived. He needed to find out what was going on. More importantly, he needed to keep watch of her. Clark didn't know how- but, he was going to find a way to get Chloe to open up. But none of that mattered right now; all that mattered was her, and only her.

***

Clark cradled Chloe in his arms for what seemed like forever, she clung to him tightly sobbing until she fell asleep in his arms. The afternoon sunshine glinted through the room and he wondered how long he had been here. A quick glance at his wrist-watch told him it was 12:30pm. He rose to his feet Chloe in his arms, and placed her into her bed. Even though she was in a towel, most of her body had dried during the time he held her. Clark draped the blankets over her, grabbed a chair and sat by to watch her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Normality verses Reality

***

Chloe was awfully pale, even though she had always been a pale skin tone- she look ghostly. Curiously, Clark stood up, his farm-boots barely making noise as he walked to Chloe and stroked the blonde strands back. Chloe stirred incoherently muttering something…Clark suddenly felt a stab of guilt. Really, he shouldn't be listening to Chloe's sleep-talk. Although, he couldn't stop himself, he didn't know why, but he couldn't. Clark pulled the chair closer to Chloe accidentally tipping the plastic wastepaper bin over in the process. Studying the blue object he noticed there were pages of information screwed into little balls- they were scattered all over the room- not just in the bin. Suspicious and concerned for Chloe, he smoothed the scrunched paper and read the fine text.

'_Possession leads to suicide. A string of people have been possessed in the past. If you're reading this, I'm sure you have been possessed at least once.'_

Clark furrowed his eyebrows and read on his heart hammering.

'_In the last few years people have been caught up in this and been made the victim. So please, save yourself. Call our hotline twenty fours hours a day, seven days a week on (1300 4357 63) 1300 help me._

Clark held onto the paper let the words sink in, frustrated, he grabbed another destroyed paper and read intently.

_Congratulations, Miss Sullivan,_

_Your new life will start the 31__st__ March; all you need to do is come to our special clinic! We promise to erase the past and give you help to start a new life. Please do not be late for your treatment and we must stress you __**need **__to be alone. In order for us to work our magic, this rule __**cannot**__ be broken. Please feel free to contact us at any time at all! Welcome to the world of tomorrow, and we ensure you'll get your money's worth._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albert Bryce_

_Assistant Manger_

_The World of Tomorrow_

'_Don't wait! Call now!"_

Clark's eyes were wide as he desperately searched on his hands for more wadded up paper. He found another and read the small text.

_Miss Sullivan,_

_Thank you for your payment! We received the $10,000 this morning. Look forward to seeing you. Your appointment is Monday morning at 10:30, don't be late._

_-Albert Bryce_

Clark looked at the paper scanning and re-reading the words. They seemed unbelievable to him. He glanced over at Chloe who was sleeping like she had been knocked out cold and his blood boiled. This wasn't right. Chloe should have come to him, should have talked with him about this. God, he felt useless. He folded the papers into his jeans pocket and sighed perplexed. What could he do now? One thing is for sure, there is no way in hell he would let Chloe go to some clinic to get brain erased. The last time someone mucked with Chloe's head he tried to dice and slice her like a garden salad. No way in _hell _would he let that happen again! Damnit, Chloe could be such a closed book. He was such a fool for not looking after his friend. What was worse was Chloe was harder to read than most, she was good at pulling a façade especially around him. Sighing he sat down again and wondered what else Chloe was hiding.

***

"Rise and shine!"

Chloe turned around in her covers, her eyes refusing to open as unusually chirpy but familiar voice flowed through the room.

_Lois? What the-_

"Come on star reporter, up and at'em!"

Chloe rolled around facing her cousin's bright expression and then rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound surprise but her voice came out as a long yawn.

"Chlo, its one o'clock in the afternoon, what are you still doing in bed?"

Chloe wanted to protest how tired she felt, but she didn't feel like re-playing what the beginning of her day had been like. Instead, she yawned again, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then realized she was still in a towel.

"Okay, you got me," Chloe said as she stepped onto the tiles and walked sleepily down to the bathroom to wash her face, adjusting her towel as she went.

_Ah… Cool water, Solitude…quiet…peace…_

"Lois!" Chloe objected as her cousin popped into view through the bathroom mirror. "Who decided to make you 'Chloe-watcher?"

"No one," Lois said her grinning uncharacteristically, "I'm just happy to see you back on that…" she paused for words, swinging her fist just above below her neck. She looked _way _too enthusiastic to be her cousin. "…reporter horse of yours!"

Chloe raised her eyebrows inquisitively, for some unknown reason being overly chirpy did not suit Lois.

"Nice try Lois," Chloe said turning away from the basin and crossing her arms. "Cough it up."

"'Cough' what up, Chlo?

"Lois? I may have been under the 'radar' lately, but I have lived with you long enough to know you only act this suspicious when you're nervous."

Lois fidgeted, her eyes scanning the tiny bathroom. Chloe eyes met Lois'.

"Clark sent you. Didn't he?"

"Look," Lois began her tone edged with irritation, "I'm not trying to go all 'mother goose' on you Chlo. But, you haven't been acting yourself…"

Chloe threw her hands up in the air frustrated but then put on a smile she hoped no one could see through. She was good at lying; she kept Clark's secret for over two years after all.

"Look, Lois I appreciate the flowers and the fact you are…" she gestured to her burnt coffee on her bed side table, "…trying to channel your inner 'waitress skills…"

A smile showed on Lois' features as she looked over the burnt glop in Chloe' favourite red mug.

"…but, I am fine. Really. You have _nothing _to worry about."

"Actually, we have a _lot _to worry about…" Clark said appearing at the door. Chloe sighed as Clark's eyes met hers and then locked on Lois'.

"Lois, could you uh give Chloe and me a minute?"

Lois turned away from the mirror and began to walk out of the bathroom. Not before adding one of her 'Lois-like' fashion remarks.

"Okay, good luck trying to get her to open up, Smallville," Lois said teasingly as she patted Clark on the shoulder. Clark rolled his eyes annoyed. He didn't need Lois's comments right now or ever. When Clark was sure Lois was gone; he closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"So…" Clark said casually as Chloe looked around guiltily, he knew her plans and she was scared of what he was going to say, so naturally she didn't tell him from the beginning. But now, there was no mistaking the gaze of concern in his eyes.

"…were you even _planning _on telling me about this so called 'cure'?"

Chloe flinched as Clark spoke; his voice was knowing and somewhat hurt. Chloe tried to open her mouth but he continued on.

"You _know_ how dangerous this is, right?" Clark asked irritated as he kept firm eye-contact with Chloe. She didn't want to look at him right now…not when she was going through this.

"Clark," Chloe began almost demanding, "I'm a grown woman and I can make these decisions for _myself." _

Chloe's words rang in the air as she turned to leave, as she walked Clark grabbed her wrist so she spun on her heel and was glaring into his eyes again.

"Are you? Because, last time I checked Chloe, a grown woman doesn't lock herself in her apartment and cry for hours on end _every _single night."

Chloe tried to open her mouth as Clark's word stung in more ways than one.

"How did you-"

"I was worried about you," Clark said almost embarrassed but his voice was still etched with concern. "You wouldn't return my calls or speak to anyone. I had to see if you were alright."

"I am!" Chloe said frustrated as her blood boiled. "I'm fine, Clark."

"No you're not." Clark said staring straight into her eyes where it was clear the pain was evident. "You haven't been ever since…" he paused shying away from his sentence. He swallowed wishing he hadn't said anything. Chloe knew what was coming but she closed her eyes hoping she could forget it. Clark felt a stab of guilt as he spoke.

"Since you mother died, Chloe."

The room fell silent and Chloe sniffled looking at him her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Of course I haven't." Chloe said, hurt by his comment. "I mean you weren't exactly _peachy _when you lost your father," Chloe replied evenly, regretting she said it the moment it came from her lips. She suddenly felt a stab of shame and looked into Clark's eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was way out of line," Chloe began her eyes beginning to water. Clark looked up, he noticed for the first time she was still grieving. He put an affectionate arm around her and let her sob in his arms. The arms and body that held her were the same comforting smell of pine soap and the beloved red jacket he adored smelt clean and fresh, as if it had only been washed.

"No, it's wasn't." Clark said as a small smile curved at his lip. Chloe cried like she had that night he checked on her, alone in the darkness.

"I should have let you grieve and come to terms with things before I barged in on you,"

Chloe nodded against his chest,

"But a phone call would have been nice," Clark said as his voice was tender muffled by her fragrant hair as he rested his chin on her head. "You mean more to me than you know,"

"I know," Chloe replied her voice muffled by the embrace. Chloe held onto him for all she was worth, but deep down Chloe knew she needed this appointment to make things right, tonight she would make her move…


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys, some R & R would be nice, how am I suppose to know if you like it or not? Lol. C'mon share the love!

Chapter Four: The Plan

Chloe dressed into clean pyjamas and climbed into bed. As she brushed her blonde hair in front of her vanity mirror, she wondered how on earth she would be able to get past Clark without hurting him. She was going crazy and she knew it… But she didn't know why…but she was still going to go through with it. Chloe caught Clark's figure in the doorway in her mirror, she turned around her cheeks burning with guilt, and she hoped he couldn't see through her rouse. Clark's eyes had a way at looking through her like no other…

"Hey, do you feel any better?" Clark asked resting his hand on her shoulder. He meant for it to be a friendly gesture but the soft skin felt electric by his touch. He couldn't help but rub her smooth skin gently, she felt so warm and it had been forever since he had remembered how soft and vulnerable Chloe really was.

"Yeah," Chloe said quickly as she chewed her fingernails, "Much better."

She couldn't help it. She picked up the trait from Gretchen when she was possessed by her, and now, instead of drinking like her cousin when she was nervous, she chewed her nails.

Clark picked up on the action and was about to say something but his eyes glancing down anxiously spoke volumes more than words could. Noticing his concern, Chloe stopped chewing and grinned feeling foolish.

"Chloe," Clark said staring at Chloe intensely, "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Chloe wanted to give in, she wanted to tell him everything…but she couldn't. She just wanted to forget the painful memories, and she could this way.

"Yes," Chloe said trying to keep her voice in check, "_I'm _fine." She was lying through her teeth and she knew it. Clark's lips curved in a small sad smile and then he walked out of the room. Suddenly, a foot out of the door, he turned back to Chloe while she caught his reflection in her mirror.

"Chloe," he said hesitantly as Chloe's heart thudded. Her full attention was enough recognition to continue.

"…If you need to talk," he said gently, realizing he was getting emotional and sounding anxious, he straightened up sounding knowing. His eyes narrowed at her calculatingly. "You know I'm here."

He wanted to add 'right' into the sentence, hoping her answer would be yes. Yes, she did know he was here, and he trusted her. But, Chloe wouldn't talk, so now all he could do was trust her. Trust that she was going to be okay. Clark left the room quietly, the air seemed somewhat thick and heavy like the whole world was falling down on them both.

_I'm sorry, Clark._

Chloe climbed into her bed, fully aware Clark was in the lounge keeping watch of her, knowing that he would hear every footstep that she made and every tear that she cried. But somehow, he would forgive her eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Chapter Five: The Escape

Faint lighting shone through Chloe's curtains as she groggily sat up. Her hair bounced off in all directions as she smoothed it down, thinking carefully. It was time to get up, her appointment wasn't for hours, but she needed to get out of here. Slowly, Chloe climbed out of bed regretting getting up as soon as her feet hit the cold floor. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry as she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeved blue sweater and a jacket. Cautiously, she pulled her clothes on and tamed her hair into a loose pony tail. Breathing in carefully, she tiptoed out of her small room and down to her tiny lounge area. Clark slept blissfully even though it was evident he had been sitting in that chair all night pondering what she was going through. She almost couldn't do it…but then she reached into her pocket and carefully placed down a note addressed to Clark in her scribbled handwriting.

Sucking in a breath that came out in a frightened gush, she slowly padded off towards the door, and sighed forlornly, knowing there was a chance she might not remember him when she awoke the next morning made her heart sink.

***

Chloe walked off into the night, savouring the sounds and smells around her. It was quite possible she would forget who she was…but she had to do this in order to put the past behind, _forever. _Breathing in carefully she continued walking, her boots clopping on the pavement with every step. She realized this would be the last sound she would remember…

***

Clark arose in the early hours of the morning. It had only been an hour since Chloe left, she was lucky he didn't catch her. The door was closed and the air no longer smelt of her powdery scent, there was no proof she had even passed him on her way out… Although, by instinct, Clark knew something felt peculiar, he snapped open his eyes and looked around. He registered the apartment sounded too quiet and that was when he realized Chloe was gone.

***

Chloe boarded the first train she could, a scrunched up map in one hand that was bitter with the cold morning air. She paid her fare and took an empty window seat, glumly looking outside as the scenery began to fade along with all her hope that she would be able to keep this up.

***

Clark was up, climbing the steps quickly, his long legs stretching so his walk up was short.

"Chloe,"

Clark called while he held onto the door frame of the room opposite her bedroom. The Talon apartment was close together and the walls were thin, you could hear every breath that was taken. Strangely a sense of silence filled the air. Furrowing his eyebrows, he opened the door letting himself into Chloe's bedroom. The duvet was thrown over the bed and was creased. Chloe had been asleep and arose already. He realized with dread that somehow she managed to get past him and sneak away. He tried to ignore the fact…that maybe it wasn't true. Maybe she hadn't left. But all the signs pointed to one thing- she was gone. Desperate to put his fear to rest, Clark raced through the rooms, zipping in and out calling her name frantically.

"Chloe!"

But there was no answer. An incredible surge of anger washed over him in violent waves. She wasn't here. Clark ran his hands through his hair in panic, trying to rack his brain for answers. He paced the living room when something caught his eyes. On Chloe's small coffee table was a note addressed to him. Clark's heart thumped in his chest erratically as he opened the letter and read, fearing the worst.

_Clark,_

_Please don't hate me. I know you meant well by watching over me the entire night. I'm sorry that I have to write this down and not tell you in person, but if I told you…you wouldn't let me go…_

The words rang in his head repeatedly as if Chloe was right next to him, reading. He continued reading, his eye brows knit in confusion causing his eyes to narrow in fury.

_It's true and you know it. Don't blame yourself for not stopping me, Clark. I'm a fighter and sooner or later I would have managed to get past you. At the moment you're asleep, and when you awake, I will be gone. I don't know how much I will remember when I see you again. So…it's my duty as a former reporter to speak the truth…so here it is._

_Clark Kent, I love you, with all my heart. You have always been the one for me, even long after you had given up on there being an "us" ever. I never lost hope, I spent years pinning for you and sticking by you. Not just because I wanted to be 'Chloe Sullivan- The Sidekick' but because I wanted to be 'Chloe Sullivan'…'your best friend'. I stuck by you through all the good and bad even though you would always run to Lana when you thought things could work again with you two. I know it's silly of me to turn the colour of sea-weed when I saw you two together, but I wanted you to be happy. …Even if that wasn't with me. Just remember I will always love you, and even if I forget who I am…I will fall in love you with all over again. Like I told you a long time ago in your sleep, 'I'm your true love, masquerading as your best friend'. I don't remember my exact words, but I hoped one day you'd fly back to me. I died the day I lost my mother and I die a little more each day knowing that you never grew your wings and flew…and you probably never will. Remember that I will always love you no matter what happens. I'm grateful for the memories that we had…goodbye Clark, I'm not sure when I'll ever see you again._

_Don't tell Lois about this. If she asks I'm working on a story and need to stay away for a while. It will break her heart to hear this, so if I can ask one thing from you, it's that you keep my secret as I have kept yours. I know you probably will come looking for me, but I don't know if I'll remember you. These last few months have been very painful and the regret I have for not coming to you- grows as I write this. I know I already said goodbye, but I find it difficult. I could never let you go when you chose Lana over me…what makes tonight any different? But I mean it this time…I'm in a dark place right now… Please…just take care of yourself and Lois. If I see you again remember that I love you both more than you'll ever know._

_-Chloe Sullivan_

Tears seeped down Clark's cheeks as he closed his eyes and let them roll down his cheeks. It wasn't a suicide note, thank goodness, but she wouldn't remember him after today… It hurt so deeply he felt like he wanted to curl up and die on the floor. But, he couldn't. He needed to find her before anyone else did. Wiping his eyes quickly, he folded the letter and put it into his pocket in his red jacket. Sighing he thought, letting his thoughts play out scenarios of what might happen.

***

Chloe fell asleep on the train ride, she wasn't sure why, but she did. She dreamed deeply of all the things that had lead up to this one moment… lying to Clark- her best friend, lying to her cousin that she was okay when she clearly wasn't. The thought reared its ugly head in her mind, and as much as she tried to push it away she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't be doing this…she needed help…but not this kind of help, but something solid and real, not this somewhat seedy and shady opportunity, this whole ordeal felt risky and a little on the dangerous side…

By the time Chloe awoke, her neck was stiff and rigid, she couldn't think straight the only thought was a continuous 'bleep, bleep'. Nothing made sense anymore. Stepping of the train she was ready to carry on with her journey that had only just began.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick notes about this chapter this set as if it's in season five but it's like an AU of season six. For example, going back to Tomb, Lana and Lex were good friends, so were Chloe, Lana, Lois and Clark. Any questions drop me a line, don't forget to R&R! Don't forget, the usual disclaimers!

Chapter Six: Cold Feet?

Chloe walked down the streets, checking her reflection in passing windows and looking behind her every few seconds. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew she should turn back, and she also knew all she had to do was scream and Clark would be right there, standing directly in front of her, in most cases yelling at her for sneaking off and then taking her home before she could blink.

She continued to walk down the streets, a little faster, from power walking to light sprinting. Before she knew it, all the signs and senses around her were flying past her as she ran as fast as she could down the horribly dank streets. Chloe ran further down the street, passing houses, parks and construction, she didn't know what she was running from, but she knew she needed to get off the street. It didn't feel safe, the only thing that had made her feel _really safe _was when Clark held her tightly after he rived her late yesterday, all her memories were scrambling because her heart was thudding and her eyes were spilling in tears, she couldn't control her mind- it was controlling her. She stopped at the end of the sidewalk, just before she needed to cross the road. She held onto one of the light poles near her and held on panting, utterly exhausted.

"_Chloe! Chloe"_

_She whirled around in a daze, Clark was running towards her at normal human speed- but damn was he fast. He moved with such control but his feet pounded the pavement hard._

"_Chloe." He said with more urgency as he caught up to her. "Thank God I found you."_

_Chloe didn't react, she didn't smile or leap into his arms she just looked at him blankly._

"_Chloe, _what _has gotten _in _to you? I know that everyone has their secrets, but I though you and I were finally on the same page."_

_Chloe couldn't look at him as he continued; somewhat calm but his tone was becoming sharper._

"_Chloe, I know there is something wrong here. But, you've gotta be honest with me."_

_Chloe didn't answer and this frustrated him more than anything else could ever have. He stalked over towards her, placed a firm grasp on her upper arms and held her so she couldn't look away from his face._

"_Look, Chloe," He warned, "I am _not _going to let you run away this time." He held her tighter so she fully understood he was serious She couldn't escape his grasp even if she tried.. There were some times were being stronger than your average human could have its advantages._

_Cars passed by honking and just simply rushing by them. But Clark did not care. He was going to talk some sense into her damnit- even if he had to shake her up a bit. He never wanted to hurt her, God; he wanted to hold her more than anything but she was being stupid wasn't she? So, he had every right to be more than a bit ticked off, more than a little bit hurt. _

"_Chloe…"_

Chloe blinked repeatedly, she raised her hand to her forehead and breathed in slight pain. She seemed to be getting quite a few headaches ever since she began daydreaming- bad ones. She never said anything to Lois, or Clark or even Lana, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell them how every time she had a day dream how real it felt and how afterwards she felt so bad she would almost and sometimes pass out. That was the reason she sunk underneath the water of her bathtub, she let herself relax and by letting her guard down, she day dreamed. Thank God Clark saved her. That boy always knew how to and she also knew if Clark was here right now, he'd be shaking some sense into her. Just like in her day dream, he'd be holding her tightly and shaking her angrily. Maybe he would even slap her to talk some sense into her. She didn't know, and she probably wouldn't find out right now. Straightening herself, Chloe crossed the road and decided to take a shortcut in the next alley. She pulled out the map she had printed out on Google Maps- _thank goodness it's not much further, I'm freezing out here- _and continued to walk briskly, rubbing her upper arms as she went in effort to warm herself.

Clark had rummaged through Chloe's draws, under her bed and now through her zip drives. He didn't have a choice; he had to find out where she was so he could bring her home and get her proper help. He was beyond frustrated, he clacked on the all the keys on Chloe's keyboard. He tried her birthday, her first crush, her favourite book, ice-cream and even words from krypton, but he could not crack Chloe's password to get into her zip drive's files. He groaned in exasperation and mentally snapped. He felt like grabbing her computer and hurling it out the window. But that would be stupid, not only would Chloe kill him but he wouldn't have any leads. He ran his hands through his dark hair frustrated just as Lana Lang entered the small Talon apartment. Lana was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a grey baggy jumper, her hair tied up in a high ponytail- she had no idea what was going on in Clark's head right now.

Lana smoothed her dishevelled hair back and then gave a smile.

"Hey." She said out of breath as she took a big gulp of water from her water-bottle. Even with her cheeks slightly red and thin film of sweat on her face, Lana was as cute as button in her 'bumming' around clothes. Clark barely looked up from the keyboard and sighed.

"Oh, hey Lana." Clark said quickly feeling bad for not remembering Lana was coming back today. What was he going to tell her? Chloe and Lana had been very close since graduation and they were sharing the cosy Talon apartment together. Lana had been out of town for a few days with her Aunt Nell but now she was back, and judging by the look on Clark's face, that wasn't on Clark's mind right now, though he and Lana have a tight friendship since their relationship ending last spring (it was now winter). Lana dropped an armload of books onto the bed and began to untying her long hair.

"Clark, I know things between you and Chloe haven't been great lately, but don't worry, she'll come around."

Clark nodded feeling guilty, Lana had no idea Clark had seen her not a day ago and in that time; discovered she had cut herself, performed CPR on her as she fell asleep in the bathtub (of all the embarrassing and _strange _things Chloe could do) and was now on a mad hunt trying to find out where the hell she had gone for her so called 'treatment'. Of course, Clark couldn't breathe a word to Lana, even though they once shared every thing, he respected Chloe's wishes, and he knew why she kept it from him she was suffering. Sighing, Clark resumed searching Chloe's history and clacking on the keyboard. Lana sat down on Chloe's unmade bed with her legs crossed, dark hair tumbling loosely around her shoulders.

"Clark," She began in a more serious voice. Clark noticed and whipped his head around to face her; he knew Lana wasn't stupid, maybe she knew something.

"I uh received a voice mail from Chloe late last night." Lana said her tone anxious. "Nell and I were asleep so I couldn't get the phone in time, but, it was really late, Clark."

Clark listened closely as Lana swallowed, fear in her eyes. "I think something might have happened to Chloe." Lana handed her black _Motorolla_ flip phone to Clark and sighed heavily. "I think you should hear this."

Clark's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he searched the message bank and pressed the call button. Carefully he pressed the corresponding prompt, set the phone on loud speaker and set it on the bed between them.

"_Hey Lana," _Chloe voice was shaky and uneven like she was trying to sound chirpy but failing miserably. That is not normal for Chloe as normally she can pull the wool over any one's eyes when it comes to her lying abilities. Clark thought.

"_So…uh you remember that eh…that um __taser__ Lois gave me from my birthday?" _There was a pause and then clearly some rustling of papers. _"I uh need it. I though…m-maybe you uh…used it on one of your dates in Grandville way back. Uh…can…can you call me back. Please?" _More rustling of paper and then the sound of a zip being zipped up. _"I gotta go. _There was some frantic gibberish that sounded like muttering and then the line went straight to a dial tone.

Clark closed the phone in surprise, wondering how to feel next. A million thoughts were racing around at superspeed.

_When did Lana have a date in Grandville?_

_Since when the hell does Chloe bring her taser around at all?_

_I didn't even know she had a license to carry those?_

_Is she thinking about hurting herself with it? _

_What about me? Is she going to hurt me or anyone that comes after her?_

_Oh, my God…I've got to find her before she ends up in trouble!_

"Clark? What aren't you telling me?" Lana said after Clark went silent for more than minute. During the silence Clark thought hard about the events that had transpired and Chloe's frantic message and then suddenly, Clark had an idea

"Lana. I know what this sounds like. But I've got to go."

"No. Clark." Lana said defiantly. "I am not letting you shut me out of this."

"Lana."

"Clark, _don't_." Lana warned her tone blunt. Her hand was holding his tightly. Clark knew he could tear out of there in seconds, but he didn't want to make this friendship any more complicated than it already is. Clark sighed, Lana knew his secret but they decided after many attempts at romance-to stay friends- at least until his emotions were in check and so where hers. They both knew and respected that.

"Clark, I'm not going to let you just _disappear_." Lana wasn't used to his disappearing acts yet, but it sure explained a lot to her. But this time, she wasn't letting him do it to her.

"I want to help." She insisted firmly and somewhat pleadingly, "Chloe is my friend too. She's my best friend Clark."

"She's my best friend too." Clark said feeling useless all over again. He had really messed up royally for not comforting Chloe and giving her _way _too much space. Time alone for Chloe was normal, but if she had been staying here night after night greiving and weeping inside, he felt not only responsible for her lonliness, but extremely disappointed in himself for not looking out for her. Lana let go of his hand as he gave himself a mental guilt trip and looked up into his eyes.

"_Please, _let me help."

Clark couldn't say no to his friend's golden irises, and she was Chloe's friend. So somewhat reluctantly and somewhat relieved, he shared with her eveything that had occured since Chloe and he met up again.

"Oh, my God, Clark." Lana said stunned as she shook her head. "I can't believe she did that."

Lana honestly couldn't believe the snarky girl she knew throughout highschool had ran sharp scissors across her perfect pale skin. Chloe. Chloe Sullivan had _cut _herself. Out of all the people Lana thought would go insane, it would have been herself first, overcome by grief for her loss of her parents so many years ago and her constant hole she had in her heart...or the fact she wore her heart on her sleeve, or even Lois Lane for always keeping her heart sheilded, bottling up her true emotions day after day... Or even Clark, but Lana knew his whole story now...and he definitely _wasn't _insane. But Chloe? The headstrong young woman she had known and had the closest friendship to throughout highschool? No, she was much to trendy and self assured to be that sad girl bleeding on Clark's sofa, but she was...it _was_ Chloe.

"What happened afterwards?" Lana said slightly shaking, afraid to receive her answer. Clark sighed as he scooted closer towards Lana. He was sitting on Chloe's king-single bed as he relieved the last few hours or so.

"When I confronted her, she...assured me she was okay. But I _know _Chloe, Lana. She wasn't okay."

"Mmmm,"

"Then...we had a fight, I let her leave. I shouldn't have. I thought maybe she would feel better if she had more space."

"Clark, I'm sure what Chloe is feeling isn't your fault. You did what you thought was right at that moment." Lana insisted trying be comforting.

"I know." He sighed closing his eyes. "That's what I thought," He began, his tone deepening with seriousness, "But then, I found her, in the bathroom..." Clark turned his head towards the bathroom as Lana closed her eyes only imaginging what Clark saw.

"She...was in the bath... She...she had passed out...under the water. I panicked. I tried to pull her out." He rung his hand together as he mentally beat himself up. "She wasn't breathing, she was pale...and...God, Lana, she has lost so much weight."

Lana nodded continuing to listen as Clark continued to twist his hands together, fidgetting as he relieved and told the details of what has happened.

"I grabbed her and I thought I might not have been fast enough. I couldn't think I just did what I could. Luckily she hadn't swallowed too much water. After that...I just held her tight. I didn't know what to say to her."

"Clark." Lana said bewildered, " I had _no _idea, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for both of you."

"It's okay." He said with a half smile, "You had other things to deal with." He sighed and he nodded as if to say that the impact of the last memory was enough for right now.

"Clark...how much weight has she lost?" Lana asked seriously.

Clark thought hard about her lifeless form laying under the water, her blonde hair splayed out around the tub and the deep circles underneath her closed eyes. He had a really good look at her- all of her, but that was the last thing on his mind. He seemed to have a photographic memory and Lana could tell he was re-playing her image over and over. He turned to Lana, his blue eyes very apprehensive.

"I know Chloe had been walking a lot lately, but Lana, her ribcage looked ready to cave in. She was very bony and she looked so sick." He blinked the image away but it kept coming back. "I think she has been starving herself, her hair even looked lifeless. It was almost like she was dead."

"You said she feel asleep in the bath, how...how is that even possible?" Lana asked slowly, Clark swallowed.

"She had these deep dark circles under her eyes and when I held her, she went out cold. I think she has some form of insominia. I don't think she's slept properly since her mother died."

"I feel horrible, Clark." Lana said getting to her feet as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It's been six months. I thought...maybe she would be okay. You know, she's Chloe, she's always okay."

"I know, I think we expected too much out of her. I hate myself for not making contact sooner. She didn't shut me out, it was like our friendship was on pause and she didn't feel like pressing 'play'. And...neither did I..." Clark said with a pang of guilt in his voice.

"I know, even Lois said that she's been drinking less and less coffee. She says that she spent the evening with Chloe last week, and she was like a ghost. She hardly ate and didn't even flinch when she hit her head on the car door."

"Wait, she hit her head?"

"Yeah," Lana said slowly, "Lois said when Chloe opened the door she just about knocked herself out. But, she didn't even flinch. The whole night she was just quiet."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah," Lana said slowly, "Lois said when Chloe opened the door she just about knocked herself out. But, she didn't even flinch. The whole night she was just quiet."

"Quiet, see I don't think…" Clark paused mid sentence and sighed deeply.

"Clark," Lana warned as she got up to rub his shoulder sympathetically. "We can't help her if you beat yourself up."

"I know…just…damnit Lana…I should have been there."

"I know." Lana grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him back to the computer. "Lex and I are on pretty good terms right now. Maybe he can give us some help."

"Sure," Clark swallowed as he continued to work on the keyboard. He didn't like the idea of Lana asking Lex for help but he thought maybe he could help. Then suddenly, Clark realised all Lana had to do was mention Chloe was mentally troubled and Lex would have her jetted of to Belle Reeve. Clark could _not _let that happen. Chloe had trusted him with her insecurities the night she was possessed by Gretchen Winters…she insisted she was nothing like her mother…and Clark believes her despite the current situation they were in.

"Actually, Lana, I need you to find Lois." Clark began his tone serious. "She can't know Chloe is missing, I have to respect Chloe's privacy."

Lana swallowed nodding, her eyes wondering why he had trusted her. Clark read her mind by Lana's puzzled glare.

"I only told you because you're not going to yell at her like a commanding officer." Clark paused. "Are you?

"God, no, I mean I wish she could have told me. But, I never told anyone when I saw those grad students and flat-lined to see my parents last year."

"You didn't have to…it was written on your face, Lana." Clark pointed out but then swallowed wishing he didn't say that. "What I mean is," He began, his gaze apologetic. "Chloe and I were really upset that you did that…but we somewhat understood. I know Lois will…in time, but Chloe is the closest family she has…so of course she is going to become over-protective."

"Right, we can't let her fly off the handle." Lana agreed as Clark nodded.

"Exactly."

"So…then I need to talk to Lois…somehow." Lana sighed, "But…I don't know what to say. She is going to blame herself; she did the last time Chloe ended up in the hospital."

"I know. But when Lois finds out, she is going to break any way." Clark sighed again.

"We need some sort of plan."

Clark thought for a moment and then something clicked, he immediately began steering Lana towards the door, giving order as he went. "Lana, go down to the Talon, when Lois finishes her shift, I need you to explain that Chloe is staying with me."

"But-"

"Explain that I was worried about her, and I'm keeping an eye on her."

Clark pushed Lana towards the door, let her walk out and then spoke as he began to close the door.

"But-"

"Don't say anything else. I will message you when I find something."

"But Clark,"

"Don't worry," Clark interrupted. "I will figure everything out later, but Lois needs to be kept in the dark until I find Chloe."

Lana sighed realizing her duties as somewhat taken aback that Clark was trusting her and they were actually working together on something that was a secret. That normally didn't happen, but what ever the reason, she was going to give it her best shot.

"Okay, my cell is on, message me the minute you find something."

"Okay." Clark promised. He closed the door, locked it and sat back down on the computer. He remembered Chloe always took notes, no matter what. That was the reason she did the Kryptonian drawings and took so many photographs so she could keep track of Clark's heritage. She must hide it all somewhere…Clark though as he x-rayed the room carefully.

Chapter Seven- Secrets

Clark x-rayed the Talon carefully when suddenly his gaze dropped to the floor. He knelt on his knees and pulled back a shaggy red rag at the end of Chloe's bed, and underneath the rug was a trap door, much like the one in his own barn. Curious, he placed his finger is the little hole (which he could only get his pinky-finger into) and pulled upwards. It was a mini storage area. In the little secluded area was a diary and several bottles of capsules Clark had never seen in his life. On impulse, he grabbed Chloe's diary, it wasn't exactly a private diary it was more of an organiser and as he flipped through he noticed there were various appointments with the initials L.L. Frustrated he flicked forwards to find his answer. Written in Chloe's small handwriting were some scribbled sentences.

_I'm going mad and I have no clues as to why, I need answers, and the only reason I am writing this is because the damn pills are missing with my memories. I am starting to forget small parts in my day and the worst part is…I still don't have ten thousand dollars…_

_This is stupid and so am I, this whole thing is crap! I hate Lionel Luthor with a passion but…if I can just manage to earn that money…I will be somewhat…happy. _

Clark felt very bad reading Chloe somewhat inner-most thoughts, but he knew that these would somehow help him to save her. Flipping through scribbled appointments, he found another sticky note pointing out.

_Lose Weight_

Underneath this yellow note was more scribble.

_I can't believe I am sinking to the lowest form ever Stripping… Didn't I learn my lesson from Lois Lane's slight run in with that crazy foreign guy…? They said I was too fat and I don't believe that. _

Clark smiled seeing Chloe's snark slightly by her comment about her weight, but then he frowned as he read another small entry.

_I don't even need to lose this weight, the stupid pills make every thing taste crap anyway and I don't feel like eating as it is._

_Note to self: Ask Lionel for another odd job...not stripping._

Clark flipped pages on and then his gaze dropped to another odd job.

_New job: Heal dead._

Oh no, Clark thought desperately, Lionel knew her secret, he was exploiting her. His blood boiled and he closed his eyes praying to God he would find Chloe soon.

Chloe continued walking briskly, eventually she reached another alley and right out of the other end was the place she had been seaching for. The name was correct but it was in smaller letters than the huge sign. The sign read simply _entry _in big black letters. Suddenly feeling a shiver course her, Chloe rubbed her arms as she walked into the place, fear heavy in her heart and mind. It didn't look anything like the clinic she should be seeing. For a start, it was in the middle of an deserted town, far away from any other places or landmark and it was very rough around the edges. Still Chloe pushed forward, she took notes of the holes in the room and through the windows.

_Bullets? _

She went closer to study them, she ran her hands across the jagged surface when suddenly she felt like she was being watched. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked up the big glass door, it was scratched a million times over and it was dirty as anything. Chloe lifted one booted foot and kicked the door open, it was filthy every where and she didn't want to touch it. It could be anything after all.

Inside was a lady sitting behind the desk, she was only in her twenties and she was very pale looking. The desk was filthy and the carpet in the area was grey and stunk of smoke. It looked as if this was a drug house not a clinic. None the less, Chloe straightened her shoulder strap on her bag and gave the tinyest creak of a smile from her lips.

"Hi, Chloe Sullivan."

"Mmm. Uh. Take a seat." The young woman said, she was behind the desk chewing her nails and looking around the place as if she was expecting something to happen. There were no magazines but a dirty chair back towards the peeling wall- Chloe decided to pass and stood, her back no where near the wall. She mentally panicked- she shouldn't be here. Was it too late to back out? She wondered if she could tear out, get out of here and then call Clark. Surely that would be better than this stinking place.

_No._

Chloe was defiant and confident in her decision. She came to forget her past, and that was what she is going to do. To calm herself, she decided to close her eyes. God know hows long she would be here for? She had started her journey in the middle of the night and it was only 6am. It was stupid to come here so early but if she was any later, she just might not go through with it. She had always been on time for appointments, and this was no exception- even though she was scared out of her mind.

_Breathe, relax. Breathe, relax._

Chloe reminded herself as her eyes kept tight, she let in another long chilling breath and held it for a few seconds and then she seemed to drift...

"_Just relax, you're okay." Clark's voice soothed, he was carrying her into her bed and from what Chloe could tell, she was in clean sweet smell clothes. Chloe fluttered her eyes open and glanced up at Clark as he laid her down carefully. He stroked an affectionate hand through her golden waves. "You're okay."_

_"Clark," She mumbled her voice tired from lack of sleep. "I love you." There was a sweet silence as she drifted again sleepily while in his arms. "I'm so _sorry."

_"I love you too," He kissed her cheek delicately. "I think I always have."_

_"Then..." she yawned. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels the same."_

_"Trust me." He smiled, all his teeth gleaming, "You're not."_

Chloe gasped blinking away the day dream when out of now where she had a piercing pain in her head. She groaned in pain, first it was bareable than it was so bad her vision doubled and then went black together. This was worse then her normal headaches and miagraines she had from her day dreaming- this was _much, _muchworse She felt herself fall and then hit the ground with a dull thud. It wasn't a comforting thud either. The last time she thudded, she had passed out on her bed. Although the sheets were all over the place and it was one hell of a bad night, she would give anything to have collapsed on her bed- not the horrible smoke smelling ground.

Chloe heard crying coming from a direction, but she didn't know where.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt her!" She heard the lady from before whimper. "You promised!"

"Shut up Rachel!" A thick accented voice barked, the lady cries quietened and then Chloe opened her eyes. Her suspicions confirmed- yes, she was on the ground, yes it was the young lady from before crying and the towering guy in front of her was holding a wrench (which explained the aching pain in her head). Panicking while in her dream like state Chloe murmured feeling the back of her head, and found a slight gash.

"Son of a bitch." Chloe muttered as she rubbed her aching head. She began to remember her late classes in self defense at Smallville High. All she knew was to act fast and to judge your movement carefully. Especially if the attacker had a weapon. She should have known this guy or group would be absolute pyschos. But the truth was, she wanted so badly to forget her past, that she felt she had no choice. She had lied to Clark, lied to Lois and had used her powers for Lionel Luthor of all people to bring people back from the brink of death- bad people who worked on horrible experiments and did horrible things to people.

_This is insane. _

She knew this, but she dragged herself up with what little energy she had.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan," she began with as much confidence and bravery as she could muster. She didn't take these pills, lie to Clark and work for Lionel in secret for months to get here and not get what she paid for.

"I want my treatment. I gave you ten thousand dollars." She began her voice refusing to sound even, but she continued on, "Albert Bryce told me to get here."

The man looked at her like she was a fool and smiled smugly.

"Stupid bitch." He roared with laughter and Chloe's blood burned.

"Listen here," Her voice shook as she rose her voice louder. "I paid your damn money. I want what I deserve."

"Really?" The towering man spoke another foreign language she couldn't understand and then smiled wickedly. "What do you say Albert? Should we give her what she deserves?"

A tall man wearing a white lab coat entered, his smile matched the towering man's.

"Thank you Bruno," The man said darkly, he was wearing dark sunglasses and he wan't able to be seen from where he was standing in the darkness. "You have done well for an amatuer."

"Chloe knew that voice, air caught her throat and constricted it. She felt sicker than she ever had in her life and then the man stepped into the light.

"Lionel?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Dirty Little Lies

"Wait a minute." Chloe was on the verge of tears. "You set me up."

"Well done, now the reporter can add another gold star to her _pathetic _list of achievements." Lionel said coldly as he removed his sunglasses to reveal his deep grey eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Chloe screamed, her voice hysterical, tears pooling down her face. "I let you _use _me in ways that I never intended myself to be used. I paid you every cent I had!"

"What can I say, Miss Sullivan. Bravo."

"You really are quite the determined woman aren't you? Just like your mother."

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Chloe seethed as Lionel stalked towards her.

"It's a pity you didn't crack the case sooner. It would have saved you from this."

"Whatever it is you want me to do. Just tell me." Chloe gave in, her floodgates wide open. "I will do any thing, just _please- _take the pain away."

"Even if that means trading your life for another?" Chloe swallowed, as Lionel continued.

"You see, I did some uh digging and it appears that you have been somewhat unstable lately."

Chloe's heart sank and she felt something hit the pit of her stomach with a thud. He knew everything, his gaze glimmering with amusement as drank he in her terror eagerly.

"I know you have been _troubled _to be blunt, but I also know the last person you saved in the Smallville Medical was an infant." She shivered, she remember that day like it was yesterday.

Chloe came into the medical centre to pick up Lionel's perscription of pills he ordered her to take, only to hear an aguished cry.

"No! It can't be!" The voice was tired and hysterical at once. "God no, not my baby."

From what Chloe gathered the poor woman's baby was a stillborn, and Chloe couldn't bare the baby to be taken the morgue, she had been there, and it wasn't nice. She could make the baby live, and even if it wiped her out, she had to try. The baby was laid to rest in another room, and when no one was watching, Chloe placed her hands above the lifeless infant. A warm blue glow flowed from her hands and then she felt the baby's heartbeat. The little boy let out a long wail and Chloe was gone in seconds. She made it to her car before passing out inside- no one knew she was technically dead for nine hours. But she had been, but she knew it was worth it. She saw the mother before she left, rushing to her son, tears in her eyes as she held him for the first.

Chloe had made the world right again and that was all that mattered at this moment.

Lionel drank in Chloe's stunned gaze and then continued, clearly proud he was making this journalist squirm.

"I know you had been dead for nine hours. So, what better than to give you a choice. Mother or daughter?"

_Oh God, no. He has my mother._

"Either you heal your mother so I can harness her skills to control my experiments- you will die of course, but this time, it won't be for nine hours."

Chloe gulped as Lionel finished his sentence colder.

"You will be gone...forever."

He held a large syrynge with a huge needle, green liquid bubbling inside in his hand, her showed it to Chloe grinning. Chloe's heart caught in her throat.

"There is one _other _alternative." Chloe swallowed as Lionel pressed on, "If you don't bring your mother back to help me, then I keep you here. Forever. But before, you say a word, remember Miss Sullivan, I'm not a fool." He looked at Chloe evily. "That medication I gave you has weakened you immensely, and if you choose to not cooperate, that's okay because you pass out at least five times a day already- correct."

Chloe stood still stunned.

"So, you're too weak to do a single thing, and if you don't join me, I _will _kill you."

Chloe swallowed again as Lionel let out a rumble of laughter.

"And uh don't think Clark Kent will save you, this gun is loaded with kryptonite bullets and if he happens to arrive to _try _and rescue you, I won't hesitate to shoot him."

"You evil son of a-"

Chloe didn't finish a knife was held against her neck in nanoseconds, "Careful now Miss Sullivan." Lionel teased, "I won't hesitate to slit your throat. Remember that now."

"Bruno, let Miss Sullivan go." Bruno moved the knife from Chloe's neck and grinned amused. "She is not going any where."


	9. Chapter Eight Continued

She knew she should have listened to Clark...he was right...about eveything, and now she couldn't do a single thing. She loved him so much, and now she wouldn't see him again and she couldn't- his life meant more than saving one human. She knew Clark should choose the world over her. Always.

Now she sat in a corner crying silent tears, her chest heaving with her breaths. She tried to keep her heartbeat steady but it was beating faster and she knew Clark would pick up on it soon. Breathing in deeply, she buried her thoughts deep into the back of her mind and closed her eyes, she was content when she day-dreamed, she was happy. So until Lionel and Bruno returned, she would be in a small wave of peace- where she deserved.

Closing Chloe's organiser, Clark breathed in and out deeply to compose himself. He felt awful...but he would get to her- he would save her, no matter what. He always had...and always would. Closing his eyes to think clearly, he held Chloe's organiser tight and shot out of her small apartment before re-consider. He had to get out into the sunlight and call on all his concentration for his abilities and find _Chloe._

Lana sat on a stool inside the Talon, she watched Lois carry out her shift as normal, not a care on her mind. Lana felt guilty, she couldn't keep up this charade any longer. Lois could sense distress and every few minutes or so she would turn her head to Lana- her eyes concerned and knowing- she knew something was up. She flicked her long blonde pony-tail towards Lana gave a tight lipped smile.

"Hey Lana, what's up?" Lois said briskly as she continued carrying trays straight past Lana. Lana swallowed, her hands were folded neatly in her lap and were shaking.

"Uh, nothing really. Can-can we talk?'

Lois raised a blonde eyebrow feeling iquistive.

_Darn, Chloe's curiousity is rubbing off onto me._

"Yeah, what's up?" She said as she carried another tray past Lana. Lana gulped and smiled hoping Lois wouldn't see the fear in her eyes and crack in her smile.

"I want to buy you a coffee, there is something we need to talk about."

"Lex!" Clark's voice boomed as he entered the mansion and walked directly down the vast hall. His legs seemed to stretch further the more he worried and he was getting down the hall quite fast, he had to keep himself in check- his walk was become somewhat _speedy._

"Lex." Clark repeated as reached the end of the hall. He turned the brass knob to the double french wooden doors and swung them open with more force than intended. The force created a small wind, causing papers to fly and a very irriated Lex to look up from his laptop.

"Lex." Clark said sharply, extremely upset Lex ignored his call. "I have been calling you." Clark said his voice etched with bitterness.

"I'm not a lap dog Clark." Lex said amused his voice dripping with his own bitterness. "Last time I checked, you and I hadn't been on the best of terms."

"_Lex," _Clark began in a no-nosense voice. Lex looked at him through his blue-gray eyes in amusement, a tight smile on his lips. "I'm asking you to put aside our differences for now."

"And why should I do that?" Lex said tactfully.

"It's Chloe." Clark's heart skipped a beat. Chloe. God, he missed her so much. Even though they had only spoken last night. He felt a gaping hole in heart as if she was really gone and he would never see or hear her sweet voice again.

_Chloe._

"Chloe? She's a big girl Clark, I'm sure she can come to me for help if she _needs _it." Lex dismissed the urgency in Clark's voice, and this fired Clark up more than any thing today had. He stalked towards Lex completely invading his personal space and grabbed his upper arms as rage burned through him like fire.

"I_ know _you father has something to do with this." Clark warned, his blue-green eyes dark and boring into Lex's. Lex had never seen Clark's eyes light up before, they literally began to change from a deep blue-green to a dark, dark almost black with orange slowing clouding. The smallest speck of green-blue still evident- just. Clark was extremely close to charing Lex, but he thought better of it. He really needed to learn to keep his emtions in check. So he did, and much to Lex's relief the strange dark eyes staring back at him turned a dark shade of blue instead of the almost black before.

"Where is he?" Clark said relaxing his grip but still keep a firm hold, Lex's feet were still of the ground, his back still against one of his mansion's walls. His voice was calmer, but impatience began to seep through again when Lex didn't answer. Lex looked uncomfortable but kept a dignified look on his face.

"_Where _is your father?" Clark pressed emphasising each word with the only shred of patience he had left. Lex squirmed in his touch somewhat worried and strangely somewhat careless. He didn't answer. No words came from his mouth. Not even a whimper of the force on his upper arms, no words of protest to put him down on the ground. Nothing. Clark's anger still pulsed through his veins like fire. He tried to keep his resolve to not fly off the handle, but his patience was wearing _very _thin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex finally said after Clark gave Lex a very dirty look. That was _it. _Clark _snapped._

"Don't lie to me! I _know _you're hiding something from me!" Clark warned his grip becoming tighter. "And there is no use in _lying _to me! Now, _tell _me, what exactly it is you _know._" Clark's first's were tight around Lex's black dress shirt, his face like stone, his tone icy, cold and clipped. "Tell me!" Clark screamed in Lex's face making Lex begin to actually _feel_ uncomfortable. All of the sudden the tight grip felt like a death grip and the floor never had look so inviting- the safe, solid wooden floor where his feet would walk up and down with such style in his expensive Italian shoes.

"My father claimed he was working on a project," Lex began hastily. "...this 'project' involved a very remarkable woman with extraordinary powers."

Clark listened but his face was still looming over Lex's like stone, and his grip wasn't loosening. Clark's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes blazing as if it was a sign for Lex to continue explaining- fast.

"She apparently could heal the _dead." _Clark's face softened as Lex said that, a cloud of confusion and apprehension clouded his eyes rather than anger. Lex noticed the change in Clark's eyes and continued still rushed but his voice now confident once more.

"I did some digging and it seems our friend Chloe possess these powers." Lex finished, his words were bitter as he eyed Clark.

Lex noticed that Clark didn't look shocked nor concerned his best friend Cloe was supossedly a meteor-freak. The accepting look on Clark's face was enough to make Lex become more than just bitter.

"But I suppose you already knew that." Lex said sourly, "Afterall you are the _Fort Knox _of secrets, aren't you Clark?" Lex jeered.

Normally, Clark would swallow at a question or statement such as that, but instead he pressed Lex against the wall harder, his eyes growing darker once again.

"Last time _I _checked, we weren't talking about _me." _Clark said his voice just as bitter, if not more so. "We were talking about _Chloe._" Clark's first were still curled around Lex's shirt, the grip tight enough to rip the shirt to shreds, if Lex listened quietly, he could hear faint sounds of fabric ripping. He was sure it could be his imagination, but then again, Clark had always had more _strength _then normal cornfed Kansas males. Himself included. He wondered if Clark took sterioids- and if they were hidden in a secret stash in that barn of his, or really, if honest hard labour on a farm made someone that strong and that hard- hard meaning his chest and certainly his muscles.

"My father was trying to ressurect a very old project from about a year ago that I was going to pursue." Lex resumed his tone still racing as if the faster he spoke the sooner Clark would let go off his expensive shirt. Not that he didn't have duplicates but if any of his bodyguards or God forbid one of his dates from way back saw this display- he would be more than a little embarrassed. Try crushed. He couldn't have that- no way.

"...this project involved bringing people back to fight against the strange visitors that came from the _black ship _after the second _meteor shower."_

"You knew about that?" Clark said incredulously, suddenly very worried that if Lex knew about the black ship, what would stop him from catching onto his secret? Lex saw just for a second shock materialize on Clark's features and then change back to anger and anticipation for answers.

"Yes. I had someone examine the contents from that ship. The results while inconclusive, lead us to believe these 'visitors' came to endanger us all." Lex continued on, "...we needed to bring back past patients to protect us from these visitors."

"Belle Reeve patients." Clark caught on, his eyes stared into Lex's with such urgency.

"Yes. But after the visitors left and they were never to be seen, the project did not go ahead."

"So you _do _know why they took Chloe?" Clark guessed his eyes blazing darker, he looked directly at Lex, his voice very serious. "_Where _does he keep _those_ patients?"

_"_Now _that _I _don't _know." Lex insisted. "But, he did buy out an old clinic to continue research."

Clark was stumped, Lex looked directly at him, as if he was pleading Clark to put him down now. Clark loosened his grip and then placed Lex down on the ground. Creases were in Lex's black dress shirt and his appearance while normally very becoming seemed disheveled and out of order. But, as quickly as Lex was unkept or not on the ball, he was back on seconds later, but, so was Clark.

"I need an address." Clark said firmly. He did not ask, but he commanded. Lex crossed back to his laptop, opened the lid he had closed when Clark came in and began typing rapidly.

"He brought out an old clinic out in a place past Grandville." Lex said as Clark came up over his shoulder and read the address with great interest.

"That was the address on Chloe's clinic papers." Clark muttered to himself as he began to form a mental picture and did not like what he was seeing. "I've _got _to go and get _her."_

"We'll go together Clark, we'll take my porshe."

All the information had seemed to have overwhelmed Clark, and all he wanted was to go on his own, by his own transportation. He smiled at Lex.

"Thanks for the offer Lex." Clark said appreciatively. "But I think I'm going to stretch my legs."

Lex raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Your truck won't even get you _half _way there, Clark." Lex reminded, "And walking won't even get you there." Lex smirked. "What are you going to do- _run?"_

"Heh," Clark laughed nervously his smile awkward once more. He nearly blew his cover because of all this stress! "Heh."

"Because if you can _run_ faster than a porshe Clark, I would like to know."

Clark smiled as if to say he was only joking but inside he smirked. _Heh,_ _you don't even know the half of it. _Clark thought cunningly. He knew he was being cocky. But so what?


End file.
